Love me or hate me The complete Journey
by LillysanProduction
Summary: Chapter 1 / 80


**Chapter 1 – She's my soulmate  
**

While the sun shined with pride on Sunny Valley the husbands gave their wife a last goodbye kiss before work. While the waves rolled into shore the children were playing in their garden. The usual drill walked through life as silk. But even so, maybe some drills weren't made to happen that day. Sunny Valley is a proper small city. The city contains of a rich area and like people call it "the bad side", the sunny Valley beach stretch from the north side to the south and around Sunny Valley there's tall beautiful hills who people mostly like to call Sunny Hills. Just because Sunny Valley is a proper small city there's only one place the teenagers are gatherd on a Thursday like that, Sunny Valley High. A place mixed with losers, populars, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, and just irrelevant people. In this case, this girl was anything but irrelevant.

''And the photographer told me that I had talent!" Vanessa Cyrus said with a giggle and fixed her hair with her hand. Yesterday she had been to a photo shoot for a commercial, and she was so excited to tell her friends about it. Her friends were Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron, the most popular guys. She was lucky to be hanging with them. But unfortunately for Corbin and Zac – they weren't that exited.

"Nessa, Nessa! Can you just..." Corbin tried but Vanessa quickly started talking again.

"…And I got thousands of ideas for my next photo shoot! Did I tell you that…"

Zac made a face expression and turned around to face Corbin.

"My headache is growing!" Zac said and sighed.

"Yeah! Mine too, can she never stop talking?" Corbin answered but noticed that Zac wasn't looking at him anymore. He was looking at something else, practically staring.

"Zac?"

Zac still didn't pay any attention to Corbin, his eyes were stuck at something else, it's like he was in his own little world.

"Zaccie?"

"There's Ashley" Zac said and stared at the girl some meters away from him. She was so beautiful with long blonde hair and brown lovely eyes. Her smile made Zac dizzy and all crazy inside.

"Oh yeah, the girl who always turns you down" Corbin said and laughed a little, thinking the whole situation was kinda silly.

"Shut up!" Zac said a little upset "She love me just like the rest of the chicks!"

Corbin smirked and looked at his best friend. He shook his head and looked at the girl, unlike the other girls she wasn't looking at Zac at all.

"Forget it dude!" Corbin said and turned to Vanessa instead.

"She wants me, she just haven't realised that yet!" Zac said and started to dream about Ashley, how it would be if she was his. Too bad it was only a dream.

Miley may just be a nobody and the total opposite of her sister Vanessa, but Miley was very smart for her age. Atleast enough smart to realise that the person she was about to meet will be connected to her for a long time. It happened when she walked in the school hallway not thinking about where she was going, she was talking out loud for herself about her upcoming afternoon, planning every detail. But that just had to wait when she bump into a guy.

"Oh I'm sorry" The guy said with a smile. He looked older, but very cute. Miley blushed.

"I've never seen you in my school before!"

"I'm in collage!"

"You're a collage guy?" Miley stared at him like she had seen a ghost. A college guy, it's too good to be true. Miley was on her first high school year and to meet a sweet collage guy was beyond amazing for her.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" The guy laughed and smiled at her.

"Miley Cyrus!"

"Miley? Cool name!"

"Thanks! I'm named after my…" Miley stopped herself, realising she had to mention her dead mom. Her parents died in a car accident a few years from then, something that broke Miley's heart. She almost never mentioned her mom.

"What's you name?" She said instead, but a little bit too late. In that moment her sister came running against her.

"Thank god! There you are! Do you want a ride or not?" Vanessa said to her little sister.

"Oh, I'll be right there!"

"No sis!" Vanessa glared at Jesse "Now!" she pushes Jesse as she walks through them. Miley sighed and looked at Jesse sadly.

"Oh, umm… I should go! See you…!"

Jesse sighed too and saw Miley get pushed away by Vanessa who obviously was in a hurry. She pushed Miley away.

"Yeah, see you…" He said and walks off, thinking that the girl he just meet took his breath away.

Mischa Tisdale was a hard working mom, she always had to keep her family on track. Some might see her as the perfect housewife, sadly for Mischa that's not the case, she's more of a desperate housewife. She looked out the window and saw her two daughters running to the door. She smiled fore herself and heard the door slam.

"Hi girls!" She said, relived that they were home to she finally could have other people doing the dishes.

"Hi mom!" Ashley and Emily yelled and walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?"

"Great!" Ashley said excited "Monique and I are starting this cool project that is so…" The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Ashley's younger sister said and took the phone in a hurry "It's Emily, Miley calm down! A collage guy?!" Emily ran up to her room listening with eager to what her best friend had to say. Ashley and Mischa shook their heads and started to do the dishes.

On their way home Jesse was a little bitter. He glared at his brother Zac who had his feet on the seat.

"I just don't need to drive you guys home…" Jesse started "I actually had to walk inside the school to go and get you"

"Come on big bro!" Zac said and smirked "Chill!"

"How was school Lucas?" Jesse said ignoring Zac's unimportant comment. He had enough of those, especially because Jesse's room was next to Zac's, very typical.

"Good! I got an A+ on a math test!" Lucas said proudly but Zac was there, always to ruin the fun for him.

"School geek!" he said, thinking he had the most annoying brothers. One thought he was the boss, and one was the biggest geek on the planet, joy!

"Zac, don't insult your brother!" Jesse said and gave Zac a look.

"Whatever…" Zac shrugged, and looked out the car window.

"It's ok! I'm used to it!" Lucas said and smiled lightly. Jesse sighed, that didn't help Lucas at all. He stopped the car, put the car key in his pocket and they all head for the door.

"Hi you!" Their dad said. His name was Chad Efron, and you could mostly see him in the garden watering the roses and palms. He got very calm that way. He wasn't like a regular dad since he didn't care that much about life in general. His favourite son was Zac and just because Zac acted like him in many situations, it's like he could see himself. But the 3 sons were all mistakes, with the wrong woman. Chad Efron recently got divorced with Kate Efron after a tragic fight. He never told his sons about the fight since they would probably never speak to him again. However, the money he got out of the divorce satisfied him since he could plant even more tulips.

"Hi Dad!" Zac said "Listen…It's a class party tomorrow, I promised to visit mom, but is it ok if I cancel it?"

"Who wanna visit that old woman anyway?" Chad said and chuckled "Have fun at the party son!"

"Zac, mom was looking forward to meet you!" Jesse said and gave Zac another look. Zac shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I care?!" He said and glared at his big brother then went inside the house.

Corbin was Zac's best friend, meaning he was always in the shadow of him. Zac took the girl he loved, he took the role as the basketball leader and he took all the other attention you give a popular boy. But Corbin didn't care, mostly because Corbin is always fair to friends, and he didn't really care about being popular anyway. What he mostly cared about was his family, they meant so much to him that he could never imagine a life without them. But for a specific girl he might gave that an exception, just for once.

"Hi mom! Hi Monique!" Corbin said as he walked into his house. He saw his sister Monique walking up to him. Monique and Corbin were born the same year. Monique were born in January and Corbin were born in November, and you could easily tell that because Monique were much more mature.

"Corbin, I'll just go to Ashley for a… Oh… It's you!" Monique looked with a discussed look at the girl next to Corbin. She hated her so much, and she never understood why her brother had to hang with her.

"Dah?" Vanessa said "Corbin, I'll be waiting in your room" She looked at Monique up and down, shook her head and went upstairs.

"What is five number 1 doing here?" Monique muttered.

"Sis don't start ok?!" Corbin walked upstairs to his room and saw Vanessa admiring his room with her eyes.

"Nice room, just how I like it!" She said and smiled like she had never seen anything that beautiful before. Corbin looked at her and walked closer.

"Good, that's good!" He touched her left cheek. When he said those words Vanessa shivered and felt this strong feeling inside her. She could never identify that feeling, but it happened often with Corbin. She leaned closer and looked into his eyes, then she kissed him.

"You taste like strawberries" She said and blushed. Unfortunately that moment didn't last long, after exactly one minute Corbin's mother stood in the doorway.

"Corbin! Young man!" She yelled causing both Vanessa and him to jump. They looked at her.

"Mom?! Get out of my room!" Corbin shouted and went mad. He hated how she treated him. He was 17 not 5.

"Young lady! I think you should go home now!" Corbin's mother said with an angry tone. Something that was very familiar with her, Beyonce Bleu had always been a little tense.

"Yes Mrs. Bleu…" Vanessa managed to say "Sorry…" She looked at Corbin and waved, then she walked downstairs.

"Bye Ness…" Corbin said and turned to his mother.

"Corbin don't do the same mistakes as your father!"

"Shut up…"

"Just at least think of what you're doing" she answered and walked away, sad because Corbin wasn't like his sister.

Monique and Ashley were having their usual laughs when the phone rang. Ashley jumped off the cough and got the phone before Emily did.

"Ashley here… Hello?" She said and waited for an answer.

"This is Za… Zeke! Who's on the phone?"

"This is Ashley Tisdale"

"You said "this is" congratulations you won 1 million dollars!"

Ashley sighed and ended the phone call, she walked back to the cough.

"Who was it?" Monique said and looked confused.

"Just spam…" Ashley said "It's pretty strange though…"

"How come?"

"It's the fifth time this week" Ashley shook her head and sat beside her best friend, not thinking anymore about it.

After the embarrassing call Zac realised that he would never tell Ashley the truth about how he felt. He had been calling 5 times and never got the words "Wanna hang out?" from his mouth. Instead Zac decided to be with Vanessa. It's been a time since he was alone with her, and alone with her meant to be making out. After some ice cream they decided to head home to her apartment. About the same time Corbin got a call from his drunk father which made Corbin's life way more complicated. And about the same time Miley realised that the stranger was her soul mate. When they got to Vanessa's place Vanessa walked into the living room finding her little sister writing in a book.

"What are you writing sis?"

"I thought you were with Corbin!?" Miley said and looked at Zac with a weird look. She never understood him, he was basically a popular basketball player who also was a player.

"Really? You was?" Zac turned to Vanessa.

"Yeah! But only for home works!" Vanessa smiled but stopped when she saw Zac's jaw drop.

"You know what?! I'm not a price Ness, I have feeling!"

"We're not in love or anything Zac! We were just hugging… and kissing… a bit!"

"Stop being such a bitch Nessa!" Zac said madly and walked out.

"You're grounded!" Vanessa shouted to Miley. Miley gave her a look and shouted to her too.

"You'll never be mom!" Miley ran to her room crying leaving Vanessa standing there looking down at the carpet.


End file.
